


Live For the Moment

by Hamimifk (BatchSan)



Category: FlashForward
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, WAFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-12
Updated: 2009-12-12
Packaged: 2017-10-04 09:13:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatchSan/pseuds/Hamimifk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Demetri lies awake and wonders about his life with Zoey. What they have and what they could've had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Live For the Moment

** Live For the Moment **

It's hard to sleep at night when you find your mind in several different places at once, running through various problems and issues in your head. Demetri's not sure if he can stand for anymore of this self hating, self pitying bullshit any longer. Beside him, Zoey turns to her side, revealing her bare back to him and his thoughts converge into one very simple one - Zoey. Demetri tries so hard to smile when he's around her. It helps that her smile is infectious and draws him easily away from his thoughts of impending death. It's grown harder though for her smile to help him get through the day.

It's already Feburary, Valentine's already two weeks behind them. March is only a few days away. The truth is, it's harder to do a lot of the same things the closer March came. He stares at his finacee's back for an unknown amount of time, memories of the times they've shared and times they could've shared, playing through his mind. Zoey stretches and slowly rolls over to face him, her body dark and beautiful beneath the beige blanket as she moves. Her eyes open slightly, catching Demetri's with a sleepy shine that almost brings a tear to his eye. Demetri doesn't feel her hand reach out to him, but he feels it against his face, warm and gentle.

"What are you doing?" Zoey asked, a small yawn at the end.

"I'm wondering why you ever went out with a guy like me," he whispered back, because in truth, he's always wondered why the fiery lawyer would even give him the time of day.

She smiled lovingly, her hand cradling his neck just beneath his ear and Demetri wanted to snatch the hand away and press it against his lips.

"A lot of reasons, but if I had to choose one...," her voice trailed off in a moment of thought. "I think maybe it's the way you touch me..."

Demetri is surprised to hear the almost girlish whisper of Zoey's confession. It makes his heart flutter and he has to bite down hard on his inner cheek to keep the tears at bay as he imagines a little girl, their little girl, speaking in a tone like that. If only they had met sooner, he wished sadly.

"And how's that?" He finally managed, his fingers now reaching out to trail the length of Zoey's arm.

"Like you'll love me forever, no matter what I do wrong," she whispered, shivering slightly at the feel of Demetri's fingers against her skin.

"I will love you forever, no matter what happens." Demetri meant it, no matter how short his forever was.

As she leaned over, the blanket falling away to reveal her naked skin, and pressed her lips to his, Demetri pushed his thoughts of death away and decided to live for the moment. There wouldn't be too many left.

**-End-**


End file.
